Dimmers are devices that allow users to adjust the amount of power delivered to light bulbs in various lighting applications (e.g., home, commercial, etc.). Many types of conventional dimmers are often mounted on a wall and have a user interface such as a knob or a slider, which can be manipulated by a user. Typically, the user interface is mechanically coupled to a variable resistor, and as a user manipulates the user interface the resistance of the variable resistor increases or decreases, which in turn increases or decreases the power delivered to the light bulb.